


Things Change

by Kaishiru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Character, Catching Up, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Moving On, POV Shiro (Voltron), Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 07, Romance, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Shiro (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: Time passes and shapes them. Their feelings are not as they were.





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this in July shortly after my birthday, haha. And I had hoped to finish this before s7 dropped, but it's whatever. ヽ（´ー｀）┌
> 
> I don't ship shadam, but discourse aside, I have no issues with Adam as a character. I hope I've captured him correctly despite his being on screen for 40 seconds. (,,•́ . •̀,,) ~~Is it obvious I am nervous in posting this?~~
> 
> Please keep the discourse regarding how the 7th season went (or just in general) away from my story. I don't want to have to moderate/delete comments for the first time.
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoy this story! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

They spent so much time in space, crossing countless galaxies and visiting many planets. It seemed like the paladins had been in space for a short time, only to find out they've been in space for more than three years. Their battle with Lotor after Keith rescuing Shiro made their journey home much longer than anticipated. But they we're finally going home to earth regardless and all would be well.

It was after a series of new problems had arise when they were on their way home to earth. They had fought alongside the Garrison to defend their home against Sendak and the galra empire. It was a long battle and there were countless casualties, but in the end, they had won and earth was saved.

Things were on the quiet end yet busy with Shiro becoming captain of the Atlas and Keith fully accepting his role as the leader of voltron. The destroyed cities were being rebuilt with the help of everyone they fought beside and friends they've made on their journey. Earth was thriving again. And so was Shiro’s relationship with Keith. He couldn't be happier with the one person who stuck through him through thick and thin. The “thin” with him actually dying and Keith still going to the ends of many galaxies to rescue him again. Shiro was grateful to Keith for everything he had done and was immensely proud of him. He loved him more than every single star in the universe.

Shiro and Keith were in the hanger of the Atlas,going over the plans to make it better. And also to accommodate the voltron lions. The journey they were planning to go on would be long. The two of them were discussing on how to retrieve the colony of Alteans from the Quantum Abyss. It was several galaxies away and even with Allura and Coran’s assistance in customizing the Atlas, it would be a long journey and depending on how much time a person spends in that section of the galaxy, they could age a couple years or so.

“Aging two years will be nothing compared to spending time in the quintessence rift after the fight with Lotor. And floating in space without a way to recharge the lions.” Keith pointed out.

“True.” Shiro nodded in agreement. “Though this time, we'll have a way to recharge the lions on the Atlas. Sam managed to remodel the ship to accommodate the lions. If Voltron is going to be the defender of the universe, you and the others have to come along.”

“Of course. As if we would let you and your crew travel alone.” Keith smiled at Shiro who smiled in return. “We're a team.”

Keith placed his hand on top of Shiro’s left that was propped on the table in front of them. It was a slow process for Keith since he had never had a romantic relationship before, but a good one. Romantic gestures wasn't something he was entirely comfortable making when he was fully aware of it. Shiro never questioned it or pushed Keith to do anything he was uncomfortable with. Though he did notice Keith becoming more open with him lately in terms of affection. They spent their nights together cuddling with only boxers and breathable t-shirts covering them, fingers laced together if Shiro’s weren't buried in Keith's slightly longer hair. It filled his heart with lasting warmth when Keith uttered those special three words to him. Something about hearing it in his voice made Shiro’s feelings burst at the seams. His eyes zeroed in on Keith's lips and felt the urge to kiss him before he realized where they were.

There was a few other cadets working in the area, some pretending to work while they watched them. It wasn't a secret to everyone the two men were together and no one made a big deal about it either when it just happened shortly after Keith was released from the hospital. The two men heard small gasps and excited whispers from their spectators when Shiro lifted Keith's hand to his lips and kissed his fingers. Shiro wondered if he had heard some of the men and women combust. It was funny how he and Keith had that effect on people. Just as he, well his clone self had with Keith after seeing him again in his Blade of Mamora suit. Shiro still thinks Keith developed well and was so grateful he has Keith in his life.

They decided to focus on the task at hand instead of each other and they went over the plans with Commander Holt. The ideas he had along with some calculations from Pidge and Matt helped them out a lot. It wasn't like they needed to fight a battle right away. They had time they needed to do all the necessary upgrades to the Atlas.

Shiro knew Keith and the others were healing from their injuries and didn't want to rush them doing something reckless. The feeling of terror he felt when he tried to contact Keith and didn't get a response was still fresh in his mind. It was one of the worst feelings to experience. Shiro thought he had lost him… Whatever divine being kept the love of his life from crossing the threshold of death, Shiro honestly thanked it.

“Shiro? Are you okay? You're looking a bit peckish,” Sam asked as he and and Keith seemed worried.

“I’m fine, Sam. Just zoned out for a bit.” His eyes shifted to Keith. “I'm okay.”

“You have been working hard lately, Shiro. Even though you're captain of this amazing ship in front of us, you should rest,” Keith insisted. “You deserve it.”

“You and the other paladins do too after saving the entire planet.” Shiro countered.

“We had help.” Keith admitted with a smile and Shiro smiled back.

Hearing those same words he used with Keith uttered back to him from the same person caused the butterflies in his stomach to flutter and his heart beat faster. He's an adult yet when he was within a certain proximity of Keith, he felt like someone whose simple crush had developed into something deeper. Shiro had been in enough relationships to know how he felt for a person. And the way he feels about Keith is different from anyone he has been with. Even…

“Shiro?”

An all too familiar voice brought Shiro from his thoughts and back to reality. Once Shiro turned around to the voice calling out to him, it was like time stopped when he laid eyes on the person he used to think was the love of his life. He felt his heart drop to his stomach and it weighed heavily on his intestines. Of course he knew at some point he would cross paths with Adam again since they are still in the Galaxy Garrison together. Shiro hoped he had some time to collect his thoughts before he decided to seek Adam out just for a small chat. Unfortunately he didn't have that kind of luck and it took him moments to gather his bearings. He didn't notice how Keith awkwardly distanced himself from Shiro when Adam showed up yet still stayed close as if to protect Shiro.

“Adam…”

“Do you think we can go somewhere and talk?” Adam asked him.

Shiro was hesitant, but felt Keith squeezing his shoulder a little in reassurance.

“Go ahead, Shiro. Commander Holt and I will fill you in later. We'll be fine.” he assured Shiro who relaxed. “See you later?”

“Yeah.” Shiro answered with a relieved smile.

Shiro followed Adam to the cafeteria after he assured Keith he will be fine. Adam noted how protective Keith looked before relaxing with a few words from Shiro who mentioned vaguely how Keith being protective had helped him. He had a lot to tell Adam after three years in space. Well, four years if he counted the time he spent up there captured by the galra.

After having a less than favorable break up, Shiro was quite nervous to encounter Adam for a while up until he left for Kerberos. He thought back to their relationship during the time he and Keith were in space and what was said between them. Shiro could see where his former partner was coming from when he told him he will be going into space in a couple of months despite Adam’s protests. Though Shiro also wished to fulfill his dream no matter what while he still had full use of his body. It was why their long-term relationship had ultimately went south before it had ended.

A part of Shiro will always love Adam. Sitting in the nearly empty cafeteria area across from him and talking with the other man confirmed it. However, those feelings were not romantic anymore. They were more on a friendship level and Adam not harboring any ill will towards him was a huge relief to Shiro. Even when he began telling him about Keith from the moment he had crash landed on earth after a year up to when he had died and came back with white hair. It was definitely a lot to take in for Adam and Shiro felt guilty for springing all of this series of events onto his ex who, like everyone else in the Garrison, thought he was dead. And now Shiro is sitting across from him with an advanced looking prosthetic right arm _and_ has snowy white hair. It was like something out of a comic book.

“All of this, what happened to you was insane. You... were held captive by the galra, managed to survive, got swept up in a war against them with giant robotic lions, died, then came back to life again with white hair.” Adam heaved a big sigh as he ran his hands through his short light brown hair then kept them there for a moment. “I believe you, Takashi, I really do. It's just a lot to unpack. The white hair doesn’t surprise me as much as finding out aliens wanted to take over this planet.”

“Yeah, I know it's crazy. I wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't lived through it.” Shiro shrugged, sounding a little sheepish. “It sounds like some story you tell to children at night while tucking them in. I'm just glad Iverson believed us when we returned before we had to end the war once and for all.”

“And things actually went well this time?” Adam was visibly alarmed. Shiro had mentioned to him when Iverson had Shiro detained quickly right after crash landing on earth after a year and was close to being experimented on. And Shiro tried to downplay it. “Iverson was one of the first to actually listen to us while Admiral Sanda tried to disregard us.”

“With how she tried to betray you guys, I'm glad Iverson sided with you.” Adam paused. “Speaking of which, considering how Keith injured Iverson’s eye in the first place, I'm surprised he doesn't hold any ill will towards Keith. Did he tell you why he did it?”

Shiro nodded.

“Keith is different, Adam. It's not like he's ready to fly off the handle if someone happens to make a backhanded comment at him like before. He's respectful. He's...” Shiro trailed off, though his facial expression appeared to soften when he thought of Keith. He hoped his partner wasn't bothered with him talking to Adam. It was just a talk.

 _‘Amazing.’_ Shiro thought to himself. It wasn't like he was trying to hide his relationship with Keith. It was just unexpected to bump into his former love of his life after the officials at this place told Adam and the rest of the cadets and flight pilots Shiro was dead. And now he's alive and well and even has a half alien man as his current significant other. The same one he helped guide a few years ago before he left for Kerberos.

“I get it. Keith thought you were dead. We all did. He took it pretty hard. I, for one, felt extremely guilty I couldn't stop you from going. Even if we weren't together anymore, I still wanted nothing to happen to you, Takashi.”

“I know, Adam. The same for me as well since you're still alive too.”

Adam smiled ruefully at him then glanced at his own hands folded on the table.

“I'm so sorry for what I said to you. It was uncalled for.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Shiro told him and waved a hand as if to tell Adam to not worry about it. “I gave you a choice you weren't okay with. I took you for granted... It was selfish of me.”

“Takashi, you didn’t take me for granted. You only wanted to follow your dreams in the time you had. I won't deny that fact…”

A short, awkward silence passed between them. A part of Shiro wondered if Adam still had feelings for him. They did have a long history together, one no amount of time he had spent in a weird, black lion version of purgatory could erase. Adam never forgot him and Shiro never forgot Adam with him being his first long term relationship and all. Just as he had done while his life was hanging on by a thread again, Shiro thought back to his relationship with Adam again. He knew it wasn't an tumultuous one; it was actually one of his best ones and Adam was a wonderful partner. Though with most good things, it had to come to an end eventually. Shiro felt guilty for trying to make Adam understand where he was coming from when he still wished to go on that fateful mission after being diagnosed with a muscle disease. It was too much to ask for from someone who was so important to him. Shiro was aware now Adam held no ill will towards him for the series of events leading up to the end of their life together.

Thankfully, it seems as though the other man was content with how things are now. And to Shiro’s relief, Adam was thriving. Though it didn't lessen the initial awkwardness of their first meeting after a few years and his drastic change in appearance.

“I can tell he loves you.” Adam said, breaking the silence. Shiro’s attention was on the other man again.

“What?” Shiro answered, sounding a bit startled at the sudden statement from the other man. Adam seemed to be amused by his reaction before clarifying.

“I'm referring to Keith.” Adam clarified. “He looks at you the same way I looked at you, Takashi, though it's more intense. Like he's ready to dive in front of a bullet for you.”

“Is it a bad thing?”

“It’s an intense thing, but not bad. He's definitely good for you if he's that devoted to you, Takashi.”

“You were like that too, Adam.” Shiro pointed out after he thought back to when Adam were together.

Adam smiled and shook his head.

“Nah. I can admit when someone else is more fit for you in ways I am not.” The man admitted truthfully as Shiro’s brows furrowed. Adam laughed softly. “Don't look so displeased. I'm glad he's the one who is with you.”

Shiro was unsure.

“Takashi, does Keith make you happy?”

Shiro nodded once. Adam smiled at him in response.

“Then I'm glad. And I'm also glad you're still alive. You still have more great things ahead of you.”

“Thank you, Adam.”

“Anytime.”

The two men changed the subject to Adam and how things went for him. They were about to breach the subject of romantic life when a young, red haired male cadet around seventeen had popped his head into the room and hesitantly approached them. He greeted Shiro, saluting him after realizing who he was before turning his attention to Adam. Shiro knew his and Adam’s chatting time was about to end soon with what the cadet told Adam. Shiro noticed there was a similar aura between the cadet and Adam when his former mate had stood up and placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder. A faint blush spread across the young man’s face when Adam thanked him. It didn't take Shiro a minute to realize this was him and Keith a few years ago  before he had left for Kerberos. The cadet’s and Adam’s relationship was tame yet it had something more, almost romantic vibes. Just like Shiro had interacted with Keith before things went to utter hell when he was in space the first time.

The young man left as soon as he told Adam what he needed to say and gave the other man a gentle wave to both of them before disappearing out of the room. Shiro didn't comment on what he had witnessed since it seemed like a private, special thing. He wanted to respect Adam despite how things ended between them. It seemed like things were going well for the man. He was happy for Adam finding love again.

“Well, I should get going. We should talk again, Takashi. And bring Keith next time.” Adam told him as he stood up with Shiro. “If he doesn't want to, then tell him I said hello.”

“Of course. It was honestly good seeing you again, Adam.” Shiro said in a genuine tone of voice.

“Likewise, Takashi. I'm glad you're alive. And happy.” Adam told him then gave the other man a hug. “He’s good for you. I hope you'll have a long happy life with him.”

“Thank you.” Shiro murmured as he returned Adam’s hug before pulling away. “Take care of yourself, okay?”

“You too. See you around, Takashi.”

Adam had left the area. Shiro took some time to collect his thoughts before going to find Keith. If he were to be more honest with himself, Shiro was extremely worried about seeing Adam again. He was glad and also lucky their meeting after a long time and after the war was civil. It wasn't going to be one of those instances where the ex hated their previous significant other. He was relieved it was different for him and Adam. Maybe they could become friends again. Stranger things have happened.

Shiro exited the area and went to find Keith. He felt lighter now the weight on his shoulders and his heart was lifted. He was happy and relieved Adam held no grudge against him. He had got off lucky in the “ex boyfriend detesting him after they break up” department. The breakup was mutual, but still. It was fortunate Adam didn't hate or even resent him for how things ended between them and also for dating Keith. Shiro wasn't trying to be obvious about it. Maybe he and Keith were too obvious to other people when they didn't casually touch each other.

Not that it was a bad thing.

Speaking of Keith, Shiro saw him waiting near the end of the corridor. With Kosmo who perked up when he noticed him which alerted Keith. Did the cosmic wolf teleport Keith here?

“Hey. You're looking a lot better,” he commented as he and the wolf approached Shiro. “I'm assuming the talk with Adam went well?”

Shiro nodded. They started walking without any idea where they were going. Kosmo followed close behind them.

“A lot better than I thought. At least I can rest easy knowing Adam doesn't hate me.” He answered and let out a sigh. “A lot of things were put into perspective for me during the last couple of years with me and Adam… Me and you…”

“You and Adam were great together.” Keith recalled easily.

“No, no. Well we were, but it's not what I'm trying to say.” Shiro scratched his head after pushing back the small tuft of his hair out of his face before it fell back into place. “It's like this: things got strained between me and him after my illness started making itself known. I told you Adam wanted me to stay here on earth and not risk my own safety. Looking back now, I see where he was coming from and after talking with him, _he_ could see where _I_ was coming from. It's like wanting to make every day count when you're on extremely limited time. We were both out of line and at our limits. I felt bad for how things ended between me and him for a long time.”

“I understand. I have to admit I wanted you to follow your dreams instead of staying on earth because you wanted it so much and worked hard…” Keith thought for a moment on what he should ask next, wanting to ask this question to Shiro for a while. “Do you regret going up there after...everything that happened?”

“Well… Yes and no. Being on Kerberos was an phenomenal experience, but being captured immediately after and dealing with the cruelest torture worse than death was not.”

“I'm glad you survived… The first time and again. You're too important, Shiro.”

The older man didn’t miss the obvious change in Keith’s voice when he said the second sentence. He heard Keith’s voice turn softer than normal. It was the voice he used with him when they were alone. Shiro raised an eyebrow and felt the need to lightly tease Keith.

“To everyone or to you?” He inquired.

“Just you…” Keith answered and his eyes briefly glanced elsewhere as his cheeks were tinted a light red. “It's always been you.”

Shiro smiled at his words then cupped the shorter man's face in his hands. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Keith's. The kiss was always better than the last no matter what setting they were in. It was warm and soft with small gasps and sighs from both of them. His lips moved along slowly against Keith's as he kissed him back, his lips parted slightly. Keith’s arms wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. Too soon, Shiro had to pull away. It was easy to lose himself in a innocent kiss with Keith. There's plenty of time for that later.

“Thank you, Keith. I can’t express enough on how much I appreciate and love you.” he smiled as he touched his forehead to Keith's.

“Shiro, I should be the one thanking you. My life would be different if you hadn't came into it. l meant it when I told you we saved each other.”

“I know and I'm glad.”

Keith's obvious devotion and love for him always blew Shiro away. It was different from how his past relationships were. More intense like the brightest star in the entire galaxy. He needed it after all he had been through in the past few years. From his diagnosis of his disease to his break up with his long time boyfriend of a decade, Keith had been his source of comfort and support. Shiro realized Keith was his rock he didn't know he needed to lean on when things got rough. The same man he had met about eight years ago at a high school to find new recruits and before this same man had stolen his car. Who knew a series of strange events would lead them here where they appeared well beyond their current age. Shiro couldn't say he would go back to the time things were simple. It would mean giving up this new life where he is healthy, alive, and in deeply in love with the man who helped save the world from the Galra. And that same man loved him in return.

Keith was everything to Shiro and more. He was so grateful for him being in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk sheith to me on [tumblr](http://crystallinekai.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystallinekai)! ♡


End file.
